


i saw a man so beautiful i cried

by polaroidestiel



Series: moderation [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Pining, one day i will write a fic where they are not idiots in love, running away from problems like usain bolt, suga is super intimidated by daichi in his first year bc he is so Handsome, today is not that day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 06:47:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8613457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polaroidestiel/pseuds/polaroidestiel
Summary: “So you haven’t talked to this guy that you’ve been in love with for the past two years just because you think you would embarrass yourself?”“It’s complicated.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> i apologize for this poorly written piece of shit, i only wrote it because i needed an introductory piece

It was rainy on the day Koushi’s fate was sealed.

It had been the first week of classes and the weather was horrible. It was humid and chilly, and the darkened sky seemed to be weighing everything down like the heavy, scratchy blanket that your friend gives to you when you spend the night that makes you regret ever coming over.

Despite that, Daichi managed to look like the sun peeking through a wall of clouds. 

Maybe that was because he was on the other side of the quad because Koushi would never call him miniature after seeing his thighs, but the image was forever engrained in his mind. Daichi had forgotten an umbrella and his shirt was soaked through. He was walking with Iwaizumi and they were truly a sight to behold. Wet shirts, biceps glistening, jeans hugging their thighs. Not even the rain was enough to cool him off.

But Iwaizumi was decidedly Tooru’s man even before they were dating, so Koushi never even looked at him twice. Besides, his attention had already been stolen by the other man and he would keep a (definitely not creepy) laser eye focus on him as he walked into the science hall. 

His name was Sawamura Daichi, Iwaizumi told him later as they hung out with Oikawa. They had met because they go to the gym at the same time and were both sports medicine majors. Instantly, an image of Daichi at the gym appeared in Koushi’s mind. Daichi doing lat pulls. Daichi doing squats. Daichi doing bicep curls. Daichi pouring water over himself to cool do- He needed to Stop.

Oikawa suggested they all go out together ("A double date!" he had said. "No one would date you, Shittykawa." A gasp. "Mean, Iwa-chan!") and that’s when Koushi decided he was never going to speak to Daichi. He didn’t think he’d survive and so he was going to eliminate that risk.

 

 

/////

 

 

Tsukishima, the new first year barista, leveled Kosuhi with a stare that would probably intimidate even Kuroo.

“So you haven’t talked to this guy that you’ve been in love with for the past two years just because you think you would embarrass yourself?”

Koushi sighed. “It’s complicated.” He could tell Tsukishima was trying not to roll his eyes out of respect for his elder, but the point still got across. He knew that he would have to talk to Daichi at some point, especially now that he knew Oikawa was planning on having him and Daichi both help plan his and Iwaizumi’s anniversary party. 

“I’ll talk to him though.”

He paused.

“Eventually.”

 

 

/////

 

 

Nishinoya Yuu was a force to be reckoned with. A wave of loud noises and exaggerated reactions followed him wherever he went and Suga liked him but was admittedly nervous whenever he was in the shop.

“Ryuu and I decided to have another back to school party this year.” He whispered over the counter a few days later. Except his whisper was more of a normal speaking level, and what was meant to be only heard by Koushi was also heard by Bokuto.

“Oh man are you serious? I loved your party last year!”

“I’m surprised you remember it,” Koushi commented. “You were passed out drunk by the end of it.”

Nishinoya grinned. “My man Bokuto parties like no other.”

Bokuto only had the chance to high five Nishinoya before he was distracted by Akaashi Keiji walking through the door, looking even prettier than the models he photographed.

“He’s whipped,” Nishinoya stated. It was true. Bokuto had been completely gone for the second year ever since he first saw him.

Koushi only nodded in response, but couldn’t get a word out before Nishinoya cut him off, “Oh no. You can’t say _anything_ , Suga.”

Koushi was startled to say the least. “What are you talking about?”

“Sawamura Daichi is what I’m talking about.” Koushi could feel his face heating up and he knew Nishinoya had probably noticed too. “With all do respect, Suga, man up and talk to the guy or so help me I’ll drag him over here one day.”

“Alright! I will eventually.”

“We both know eventually means never, Suga.”

 

 

/////

 

 

“I’m telling you, Suga. He was the prettiest boy I’ve ever seen.”

Kuroo was already a few (read: several) drinks into the night when Koushi arrived and he was describing, in great detail, a guy he had met while on vacation over the summer.

“He was super tall. Like, way too tall for an eighteen year old. Taller than me! Taller than Aone I think!”

Koushi was only half listening, his other half was watching out for Daichi so he could leave the room if necessary.

“And he had blonde hair! _Blonde_. Who can even pull that off well? He could. I’m telling you. And I think it was natural too.”

A noise of accession.

“And it looked so soft and it was curly and he made glasses look good, Suga. _Glasses_. I make fun of Oikawa when he wears his glasses! But he made them look good.”

“I wear glasses when I study.”

Kuroo stopped waxing poetic about vacation boy. “Suga,” he said, soft, with the utmost sincerity. “you could make dog shit look good.”

Koushi, now flushed red, made the executive decision that Kuroo needed to get home. Koushi himself had already had a drink or two and didn’t trust himself to walk Kuroo all the way across campus.

“I’m getting an uber.” He cut off Kuroo, who had moved on to describing mystery boy’s legs. 

“An uber? Why?”

Instead of answering, he hoisted Kuroo up and together they managed to get down to the first floor of the apartment blocks and waited for the uber to arrive. Within a minute, a brand new, waxed, light blue minivan pulled to a stop in front of them.

“That’s him.” Koushi said, once again pulling Kuroo from his seat on the curb. The backseat door on their side began to open with a steady beep and the two climbed in. Once they were buckled, the door closed with the same beeps from before. The driver turned around and smiled at them.

“Hi, I’m Yamaguchi, where can I take you today?”

Kuroo held up a hand. “Wait, wait. Yamaguchi? From vacation?”

The driver looked startled, “Kuroo-san?”

Koushi was the most confused. Yamaguchi didn’t have glasses, nor was he blonde, nor was he incredibly tall from what Koushi could see. “ _This_ is vacation guy?” he voiced his confusion.

“No that’s his friend.” Kuroo replied, eyes still on Yamaguchi.

“Do you mean Kei?” Yamaguchi directed the question toward Koushi.

“Don’t look at me. I only know one Kei,” Koushi said. “and I don't think it’s the same as yours. He works in the campus coffee shop with me and he’s always in a bad mood.”

Yamaguchi gave a chuckle despite the now less alarmed look that remained on his features. “That sounds like Tsukki.”

“Suga, you know Tsukki too?” Kuroo had been looking between the two with breakneck speed but had stopped on Koushi. He answered with a shrug. “If Tsukki is Tsukishima then yeah I know him.” He furrowed his brows. “He never talks to me though and I think I should be worried about him. He needs more friends.”

“Asshole.” Kuroo huffed, leaning back in his bucket seat.

“Excuse me?”

“Not you, Suga. Tsukki is an asshole.”

Yamaguchi cleared his throat, “Excuse me, I still need to know where we’re going.”

“C dorms,” Koushi dismissed as Yamaguchi slowly pressed down on the gas. “and Kuroo you should have known Tsukishima is an asshole, everyone else has realized.”

“Yeah, but he _lied_ to me Suga.”

Yamaguchi jerked the wheel a little in surprise before he got control of the van again. “Tsukki lied to you? Tsukki never lies, he’s very honest. He must have had a reason.”

Koushi can see in Kuroo’s face that he wants to think the best of Tsukishima. He knows that Kuroo _always_ wants to see the best in everyone he meets, even if he provokes them until their best is behind a veil of annoyance and a temper. Which is why he isn’t surprised when Kuroo nods and lets his features soften. “I’m sure he did.”

But, even then, Koushi can see the wheels turning in his head trying to figure out what he said, what he did, what he _thought_ , that made Tsukishima lie to him.

So Koushi rests a hand over Kuroo’s and hopes he stops overthinking for one second to realize the blame isn’t on him.

 

 

/////

 

 

Testurou would readily admit that he’s made his fair share of mistakes in his life. 

There was that time first year when he let Oikawa, a hair expert apparently, try to tame his bed head but just made it staticky and oily for a week. And last year he played volleyball drunk at Nishinoya and Tanaka’s back to school party and got knocked out by Tanaka’s spike. In high school, he helped Kenma re-dye his hair and he ended up with random blonde splotches in his own hair somehow and had to shave it off. 

So he’s made a lot of mistakes. Everyone knew. And maybe one of them was telling Daichi about his Tsukishima problem and then maybe sharing too much. But he played it cool. He pretended his mistake never happened because as far as Daichi knows, Sugawara Koushi hasn’t been purposefully avoiding him for the past three years and Suga could just be someone Daichi has never met. But Suga knows, and Suga would be pissed if he found out that the boy he had been pretty much in love with knew he existed. Which Tetsurou thought was ridiculous, but maybe this was what Suga needed to wake up. Maybe a beautiful relationship would spring up between the two and Suga would actually _thank_ him.

So maybe he didn’t make a mistake. But that doesn’t mean he was going to tell Suga what he did. Because even if a lot of good comes from his slip up, he didn’t want to be bald ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> next time in moderation: daichi is a smitten kitten bc of the pretty barista and pissed bc some asshole called sugawara is stealing all his friends
> 
>  
> 
> [follow me on tumblr!](http://yamamotoakane.tumblr.com)  
> [also on twitter!](http://www.twitter.com/saltkishima)
> 
>  
> 
> PSA: in case it's not clear,,, this is part of a series, so subscribe to the series if you want more, not this individual work ty


End file.
